


Resentment

by hxhphobe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, edling is hinted at, just two brothers healing from their trauma :3, yes al is gay. what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhphobe/pseuds/hxhphobe
Summary: They’re sitting on a bench in Resembool. It’s the ten year anniversary since Trisha’s death, and they just spent the day with the Rockbells’. They’ve done this every year since the Promised Day. This time around though, Alphonse finds himself distracted.We were just kids and yet he had to become a parent. He didn’t get to be a child! I took that away from him, didn’t I? Somewhere deep down in his heart, he has to hate me.And what will I do if he does?orThe one where Al wonders if he's ruined his brothers' life.
Relationships: edling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a hot minute since I posted! I recently watched fmab and holy shit I love it? So here's a little drabble on Al and Ed's relationship!
> 
> Also edling is hinted at, but that's all. 
> 
> Spoilers: for events after the Promised day
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @lanfan

Alphonse Elric has a perfect life.

He’s got his body back. His brother is happily married with two kids, and they’re safe (considering the fact that they live in a palace that’s heavily guarded). Alphonse is still studying alkahestry and alchemy and making significant discoveries on how to use them. Zampano and Jerso had their original bodies back. He was seeing a Xingese guy that he could see a future with.

But there was one thing that prevented Alphonse from fully enjoying these things.

“Brother,”

They’re sitting on a bench in Resembool. It’s the ten year anniversary since Trisha’s death, and they just spent the day with the Rockbells’. They’ve done this every year since the Promised Day. This time around though, Alphonse finds himself distracted. 

_We were just kids and yet he had to become a parent. He didn’t get to be a child! I took that away from him, didn’t I? Somewhere deep down in his heart, he has to hate me._

_And what will I do if he does?_

“Yeah?” 

Alphonse feels like he can’t breathe. Is he emotionally prepared for the answer he’ll get? Is he strong enough to deal with the repercussions? Did he even _want_ to know?

No, he couldn’t live with this doubt any longer.

“Do you...do you resent me?”

Ed turns to sharply look at him. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Alphonse sighs. “When mom died, you became responsible for me. You had to grow up a lot faster than I did. I, essentially, stole your childhood. So, I’m asking, do you resent me for that?”

Ed turns away then, face pensive. “When mom was dying, she asked me to forgive her for dying. At the time, I thought she was out of her mind from the pain. I told her she had nothing to apologize for,”

Al’s throat went dry.

“She told me she was sorry not just for her death, but for what came after. For all the pain it would cause us. She said I’d be burying not just her, but life as we knew it. I would have to step up and be your guardian, and for that she was sorry,” 

Al could not meet Ed’s eyes, his head turning to instead focus on the fields before them.

“She made me promise her I’d be a good big brother to you. She said she hoped one day I’d forgive her,” 

“Have you?” Al asks, eyes still trained on the scenery. 

Ed shrugs. “No, because I was never angry at her. She didn’t choose to die, and she fought until the very end. Life happens,” 

Ed’s voice grows strained like he was trying not to cry. “When we were at mom’s grave, and you told me you were cold, you looked at me with the saddest eyes. It was then I understood what she meant. I decided then and there to do something so that you’d never have to look at me like that again. Not because it annoyed me, but because it hurt to see you like that,”

And then, he smiles. “I will never resent the fact that you exist. You’re my baby brother. If it weren’t for you, I’d have given up a long time ago. I have never hated you or wished you weren’t around. You made me stronger. I resent dad for leaving, but not you. Never you,”

Al inhaled. Then exhaled. He could breathe again. He shot Ed a smile. “I don’t know whether to be proud of you for expressing your feelings or make fun of you for being so sappy. That was some serious cringe,” 

Ed blushed. “Idiot! I take that all back, I hate you,”

Alphonse laughed. “Love you too,”


End file.
